


The Time of Waiting

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alternate Universe - Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Park Seonghwa, Omega Park Seonghwa, Omegaverse, One Shot, Seonghwa's Death, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Yunho, sitting with Seonghwa's husband, is waiting for the time that the dead Seonghwa will appear in the quiet, dark house. While waiting, Seonghwa's husband told Yunho what he has done before Seonghwa's death.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	The Time of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Though there is a tag of 'Horror', it would be not scary. Just enjoy reading it plz!  
> 1\. The motive of this fic is a Korean short horror film 'Memories' in 'Three' (2002)  
> 2\. -ssi : a Korean honorific used when you call one's name who is older than you or somebody you don't know well. (ex. Yunho-ssi, Seonghwa-ssi)

'Press the password and come in. The password is 0000.' Through a message said Seonghwa's husband. It was the password of the door lock of a house where once Seonghwa and his husband were living together.

The scent of Yunho's pheromone which smelled like a cool mint and got a little bit strong because of the upcoming rut, scattered in the air along his way to a newly built apartment. Feeling dizziness, fatigue, discomfort, and also unrecovered sadness derived from Seonghwa's death, he just continued to walk to the house 1201, asking himself why the instinct to breed was unstoppable though some unforgettably sorrowful things had happened in the recent days. Doctors he had met before, each of who was a physician and a psychiatrist respectively, advised him to take some medicine they prescribed, adding those would make him feel a little bit better and help control the desire. It had been a week since he started to take the medicines but everything, except the presence of Seonghwa which had disappeared like evaporated water, stayed as it was. 

Yunho, remembering Seonghwa's husband face which had its own poker face that would never be changed and even made him look like so a cold and bland person like a robot, had been preparing to beg his forgiveness as he thought the affair between Seonghwa and Yunho had led to the death of Seonghwa who had been killed by a car accident. Even though the husband told him that Seonghwa left home because of a trivial quarrel unrelated to the affair, Yunho thought the affair must have been the critical cause for the couple's argument and even Seonghwa's sudden death. When he was considering seeking the husband's forgiveness or committing suicide as the two obvious ways to pay for his sin, the husband had made a phone call to him, saying that he could come to the house to talk about Seonghwa's death. Deciding to submit to anything he could encounter during the conversation between two, such as the husband's deep sorrowfulness, his anger and resentment toward Yunho, or an attempt to kill him, riding on his car, he went toward the house without any hesitation.

As soon as he finally stopped his step in front of the door, he pressed the password one by one. It was strange for the husband to let him know the password instead of opening the door from inside but there was no way but just to follow what the husband told him. What has he thought about? The door became unlocked with the beep. Yunho's hand turned the door handle rightward. Only the deep darkness was covering inside the house, except for one lighting being turned on in the living room. Yunho, closing the door as silently as possible, took off his shoes and stepped onto the floor. Come in, please. A low voice echoed a little inside the darkness. Slowly, Yunho walked to the living room under the only one white-colored lighting that lit the place dimly. Seonghwa's husband was sitting on the dark blue couch.

Sit here. Without his head turning back to Yunho, he tapped an empty seat beside him. As he said, Yunho took a seat attentively, feeling the lonesome mood flowing around him. 

The smell of your pheromone is so strong. Are you in rut?  
Maybe I will be so within a few days.  
Then, you should be staying at your house not to make trouble. As an Alpha, I know that the Alphas in rut usually are so eager to breed with any Omega they can have sex with.  
Yes, but...  
Your mate is only Seonghwa, right?  
......  
Do you want to see him again?  
Sure.  
Then, let's wait for a while with me here. He will appear soon.  
But he...  
Whether he is alive or not, eventually it may not matter to you. To see him again is the most important to you, isn't it?  
Yes.  
Then just keep waiting, otherwise, you can leave here right now.

Yunho recalled what he had determined before coming to the house. He looked around the room once and, finally staring at the television at the front, answered the husband. I'll wait. Afterward, no words were coming and going. Except for the sound of the second hand of a clock hanging on the wall, the silence laid down between them like a corpse.

Who broke it first was Seonghwa's husband. I know your relationship but I didn't want him to make it stop.  
Why?  
After a while, the husband said, scattering his sigh into the air. I was always...sick of him.   
Why?  
We weren't compatible, from the trivial habits to the thoughts. He was too kind, tender, caring but sometimes sensitive to something I don't understand. To him, I was too indifferent, insensitive, cynical, and selfish. I did not care about what he thought, what he said, what he wanted, and how he thought about me.   
But you are his husband.  
We got married only to make a baby who has a dominant Alpha gene. It was our parent's will, not us. I don't like even the sweet smell of his pheromone. If I eat or smell something sweet, I will feel dizziness and get a headache. Yes, actually I hated his smell. It was like a stink that I had to endure every day and night and that made me feel somewhat disgusting whenever I was with him. So it was lucky for him and me that he met you and kept in touch with you secretly, though that became no longer a secret later.  
Did he tell you?  
Yes. Then I told him to leave home.  
You did?  
On the day he died, I told him every complaint about his smell. I said that I could no longer stand it and he burst into tears. But what I could do was just to ignore that just because I wanted to get rid of the cause of my headache. Has he never told you that before his death?  
No.   
Then, has he never told anything about me?  
Honestly, he has never told about you during his lifetime and even I have never asked why. He just told me some trivial things like what he ate and bought, or where he went and who he met. I believed someday he would tell me everything.  
He didn't tell anything until he decided to do it. Maybe he just wanted to enjoy the happiness from your love to him and never make any trouble at least when he was with you, as he was suffering enough from my selfishness.  
Then, the reason why he left home was...  
Yes, all because of me.

Yunho asked, feeling anger soaring from his heart and clenching his fists. Why, why could you no longer stand his smell?

I was a person who got used to complaining to my spouse and thinking he was the lower-class than me. I treated him as stuff that could be replaced anytime I wanted. But as there was a big flaw in that, which I could not take anymore, I thought that it would be better to neglect him and never care about him. He was getting exhausted about his miserable situation where nobody cared about him or treated him as a human. The increasingly frequent quarrels were actually started from his resistance to overcome the situation. But as I release my pheromone to make him give in, those were ended as my win however he tried to endure my smell. In other words, I used my inborn authority as Alpha. But the win that I got from those quarrels was...for me, some kind of troublesome thing because of his strong sweet smell. When he was attracted by my pheromone and tried to touch my body by his instinct, I wanted to hold my breath as much as I could not to smell his pheromone. Imagine that you are living with a person whose smell is so stinky and intolerable to you. Could you stand that every day? That's why I said it was lucky for him to know you. Did you like his smell?  
A smell like candy. Certainly. I like sweet things, unlike you.  
That sounds so nice.  
I don't think he is an Alpha's toy, either. He was worth being respected as a human.  
So, you did so?  
I don't know how much I did well but at least I have tried to make him feel that he was a precious person to me. I confessed my love, hugged him, touched him, and kissed him every day. I have never forgotten to do all of them.  
Those were what I have never done. How could you do it? Because you loved him so much?  
Absolutely. I am not you.  
He must have been so pleased to be with you.  
I hope so.   
He must've been so.  
But now it is no use. He has gone away because...  
Because I told him to leave home.  
You so bad. Fucking bad.  
I know it well. But I won't beg his forgiveness.  
Why?  
I think I don't even deserve to do it.  
But you have to do it.  
No, I can't.   
Why?  
Do you know why you couldn't see his corpse?  
Because you told me..that his body was....by a trailer...  
Smashed into pieces. So the police had difficulty collecting the body pieces.  
Yes, you said like that.  
But honestly, I lied to you.  
What?  
Who killed Seonghwa was, me.

A shock went through Yunho's whole body. At that moment, the sound of opening the door was heard to his ear. Yunho turned his head toward where the sound was heard. 

Now he comes here. The husband said. Someone's step with wet sound was coming toward where they were sitting. Seonghwa-ssi? Are you there? Yunho asked with a quivering voice.

A silhouette was walking on the floor. Calmly and Slowly. When it came underneath the lighting, the familiar and shady figure was revealed by the light. Yunho held his breath. Seonghwa was standing at the front, wet in the water, without any word. 

It was just an accident. I drove my car beyond the speed limit and...  
......  
I did not expect I would make him die on that day.   
......  
I have put his corpse in the bathtub. And every night, at the time when he had died, he revived and came here without nothing to say. 

Waterdrops fell from Seonghwa's hair, jaw, and finger. Tilting his head to the right slowly, he gazed at Yunho only, as if he could not see his husband. Yunho, unconsciously getting up and meeting his eyes with Seonghwa's ones, walked toward where Seonghwa was standing. Are you Seonghwa-ssi? You, you are really...

Seonghwa's arms were raised and opened wide at a slow-motion as if he wanted Yunho to come. As if possessed, Yunho opened his arms, too, and held Seonghwa's shoulders and waist. The body temperature was cold just like the outside of one winter day. When he buried his face onto Seonghwa's neck, he could smell the familiar fruity scent of Seonghwa. Bursting out crying, he hugged Seonghwa's cold body tightly. Please, don't go anywhere. Don't, don't go...Just stay here. Seonghwa did not answer him.

A chilly wind blew to the living room through the curtain. When Yunho turned his back, there was no one on the couch.   
The cell phone was turned on. A message arrived. Coming back to the couch, he checked out the message. It was from the husband.

'He has been yours.' Yunho found that it was the husband's last words.

Seonghwa's cold hand slowly touched Yunho's cheek where still the teardrops were falling. Just as saying that everything was going to be alright, Seonghwa's arms wrapped Yunho's waist tenderly. Yunho felt like falling into a deep hole where nothing could escape. Seeing his clothes getting wet by Seonghwa, he held Seonghwa's clasped hands. I want to kiss you, can I? Then, Seonghwa undid the clasping like allowing him to do what he wanted to do.

Turning back to Seonghwa, Yunho seized Seonghwa's cheeks. Soon a passionate kiss began to be going on and Yunho's lips seemed to devour anything of Seonghwa just as he thirsted for his sexual desire for such a long time. With a fruity candy smell that was making an Alpha aroused, Yunho laid Seonghwa down on the wet floor and took off his clothes. I've been missing you so much. I won't leave you alone from now on. I love you, Seonghwa-ssi. The scent of mint got intensified. Finally, Yunho's rut was getting started up like lighting up a flame.


End file.
